In general, makeup cosmetic compositions are classified into water-in-oil type compositions and oil-in-water type compositions. Oil-in-water type compositions have excellent makeup persistency but are heavy and tacky, while water-in-oil type compositions have an advantage of a high moisturizing feel but show low persistency.
As cosmetic compositions that supplement such disadvantages of oil-in-water type and water-in-oil type compositions, oil-dispersed liquid type cosmetic compositions merely including powder and oil have been developed. However, since the conventional oil-dispersed liquid type cosmetic composition is a liquid formulation including powder simply dispersed in oil, it causes oil-powder separation with ease due to the gravity, and thus requires sufficient shaking and dispersion on every use thereof inconveniently. In addition, oil and powder may be mixed and dispersed non-homogeneously, and thus a caking phenomenon of precipitation and entanglement of powder may occur with ease.
Particularly, in the case of an oil-dispersed liquid type cosmetic composition for use in protecting UV rays, the oil with low polarity and the organic/inorganic UV protecting agents with high polarity may not be present in a dispersed state but may be separated from each other unstably, resulting in a limitation in realizing a high sun protection factor.